


strawberries and cream

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Multi, Post-Marauders' Era, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: In which Severus is far too thin, and pampering is an art Lucius and Narcissa have perfected.





	strawberries and cream

**Author's Note:**

> I said “I bet Lucius Malfoy has a feeding kink” to a friend as a joke, and then two minutes later it wasn’t a joke. This is my first time writing this kink, and I don’t really read a lot of it, but I hope it’s enjoyable!
> 
> For the dom/sub undertones, it's sub Sev, but it isn't anything too overt, if that’s not your thing.

“Hedonists,” is what Severus says when they first suggest it. “The both of you.”

“Rather a hedonist than a Spartan,” is what Narcissa replies, her mouth upturned like it always is when they do this—as if she’s terribly amused by her husband’s pursuits, by Severus’ reaction to them.

“You’ll enjoy it,” Lucius adds, standing behind him in a manner that reminds Severus of both a preying animal and a protective mother. The voice is low and soft—pitched to entice, to convince—and Severus sighs softly.

“Always so sure of yourself,” he mutters.

“Have I ever been wrong before?” Hands settle on his waist, the long fingers splaying out over the fabric of his robe until they can almost touch. A chin settles against his shoulder, and Lucius mouths at the edge of his jaw. “Just come and join us.”

There is hardly ever a point in arguing with a Malfoy, Severus thinks, never mind when there’s two of them. Lucius continues to mouth at his jaw, his neck—his teeth and tongue paying close attention to the sensitive spot below Severus’ left ear—and Narcissa continues to stare at him, patiently waiting for his resolve to break.

It does. It always does. He can never tell them no, not when he never bloody wants to.

“Fine,” he says, but it is hardly as harsh sounding as he would’ve liked. Rather, it passes through his lips like a gasp as Lucius’ teeth bite into his flesh.

“Wonderful,” Lucius murmurs, pressing one last kiss to his jaw before stepping back, his palm rubbing at Severus’ stomach before his arms fall away completely. “This way.”

***

Malfoy Manor’s gardens were always beautiful, but they were particularly gorgeous in the Spring. Bright colours, flourishing flora, an array of unique creatures roaming the grounds—Severus can see why Lucius takes such pride in them.

Now, they sit amongst a canopy of trees, the high branches creating an illusion of privacy. There is a blanket laid out amongst the grass, the surface littered with trays of food, and as Severus settles in the middle of it, he can only imagine what’s to come.

“Off,” Narcissa orders, her hands brushing the lining of his outer robe, and Severus removes it; strips down until all that’s left is trousers and a formal shirt. “You, too,” Narcissa adds, and Severus watches as Lucius does the same.

The fabric is pushed aside, and Severus’ eyes stray to the lean lines of Lucius’ body, to the solid build he knows hides beneath the remaining shirt. It is unlike his own torso, Severus thinks—there is more muscle, more fat, more weight. Lucius’ chest is defined by muscular strength, not bone.

“Lie back,” Lucius says, and his body settles atop Severus’, his knees resting on either side of the smaller body. Severus barely gets any warning before a mouth is on his own, before familiar hands are inching their way beneath his shirt, pulling the buttons open without care and bunching the fabric around his waist. “Tiny,” Lucius murmurs, his teeth nipping Severus’ bottom lip, and Severus fights the urge to squirm.

He isn’t _tiny_. Underweight, perhaps, but that’s to be expected. He never had quite got the hang of eating regularly, even once he’d no longer had to worry about the availability of food. Years spent in poverty—it creates habits that are hard to break.

“Here.” Narcissa, again, only this time her voice is accompanied by a more forceful touch. The pads of her fingers are cool against his cheek, soft in a way Lucius’ never were, and when they urge him to part his lips, Severus does so without complaint. “Bite.”

He’s met with the taste of a sour-sweet strawberry, the fruit coated in a thick layer of cooling chocolate. Drops of juice drip from the corner of his mouth, the little beads of red licked away by Lucius before they can leave a sticky trail behind. He chews slowly, swallowing it down, and when the next is brought to his mouth, he bites that, too.

He doesn’t usually like it, being enclosed like this, being surrounded—but the weight of Lucius on top of him and the pressure of Narcissa behind is comforting, now. Reassuring.

He groans as the next one it brought to his lips—the strawberry coated in fluffy white cream, this time—and Lucius chuckles above him.

“Told you,” he says, sitting back on Severus’ legs so he has a better view of his stomach. He prods the flesh gently, his fingers kneading the small tummy that’s started to show. “I’m never wrong.”

Narcissa snorts softly, the sound little more than a puff of air. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, darling,” she says, and Lucius grins at her over Severus’ shoulder.

The next item brought to his mouth is a chocolate éclair. Lucius holds it, this time, and he coats his fingers in the cream before holding it out for Severus to bite. As Severus chews, he sees Narcissa lean over his shoulder, sees her red painted lips wrap around Lucius’ fingers and suck the cream away. She hums softly, her eyes fluttering shut, and if Severus hadn’t already been hard before, he would’ve been now.

It continues on, slow and sensual. Severus is fed an array of fruits and pastries, the items coated in sugary sweetness more often than they’re not. They get through a large portion of the food before he starts to feel too full to continue. His breathing is heavy, his forehead shining with sweat, and his usually flat stomach is raised—the pale flesh creating a perfect, round belly that Lucius seems to love touching, teasing.

His cock is straining in his trousers, his body excited from all the slow touching, from the gentle, consistent pressure of Lucius’ body. He wants more, wants to satisfy that craving, too, but he doesn’t dare ask. They will, he assumes, get to it eventually.

His shirt is off, now, his pale skin glowing under the sunlight. He can feel Narcissa’s hands roaming the sides of his torso, can feel her fingers digging into the flesh of his hips, can feel her palm rubbing at his belly—it’s not something he’d ever thought he’d enjoy, and yet here he is.

“More,” Lucius murmurs, holding another strawberry to his mouth, and Severus starts to protest, but is cut off before he can.

“More,” Narcissa repeats, her lips grazing his bare shoulder, the soft strands of her pale blonde hair tickling his back. “You never eat enough.”

He sighs, his lips wrapping around the bright red fruit, and Lucius watches with heated eyes as he swallows it down.

“You have no idea how good you look, like this,” Lucius tells him, his hand linking with Narcissa’s over his bloated stomach. “So full.”

“Good enough to eat,” Narcissa adds, smiling at her own bad joke, and Severus feels another groan press at the back of his teeth.

“Please,” he says, hips rolling up to meet Lucius’, his hard cock pressing against Lucius’ own. “Now.”

Lucius flicks his eyes to Narcissa for a moment, and then nods. His fingers trace the waistline of Severus’ trousers, and Severus bites back a moan when a palm presses against his erection through the fabric. Behind him, Narcissa moves away, eases him flat on his back so he has sight of the both of them, their bodies framed by the nature above.

Lucius moves off him, pulls his trousers away, his underwear following. His hard cock springs up against his raised stomach, and Severus bucks up when Lucius’ hand reaches for him, his fingers curling around the thick shaft and squeezing gently.

“She’s going to ride you,” Lucius says, “and I’m going to keep your mouth busy.”

Severus nods, his cock pulsing. He watches as the last of Narcissa’s clothing is stripped away, as Lucius conjures lube to coat his cock with, as he moves Severus’ erection away from his bloated stomach, as he holds it steady as Narcissa prepares herself. Severus is aching by the time Narcissa settles above him, his body almost quivering with need. A low, guttural groan leaves him when she finally eases onto his erection, her walls warm and wet and impossibly tight, and Severus’ breathing quickens again, his fattened stomach rising rapidly.

“Shh,” Lucius soothes, a hand rubbing over the round mould. He watches the both of them intently, and when Severus looks, he finds Lucius’ free hand rubbing at his own cock, the red, gleaming tip peeking out through the fly of his trousers. When Lucius catches his eye, there is most definitely a smirk there—a smug sort of satisfaction.   

He’ll never get used to this, Severus thinks—to having the both of them. Their conjoined relationship is still relatively new, and he still remembers their first time together, remembers how overwhelmed his body had been, how overstimulating their touches had been. He’d come embarrassingly quickly, as he recalls, but they hadn’t seemed to care. Instead, they’d seemed to look at it like some sort of victory.

He almost feels the same now.

Narcissa is moving at a steady, rhythmic pace, her breasts bouncing with every rock of her body. Her eyes are hooded, her mouth open and emitting quiet, breathy moans that go straight to Severus’ cock. He almost wants to reverse their position—to flip her onto her back and fuck her until she screams—but she looks too good, he thinks, and she seems to be enjoying herself just fine. Her hips slam against his, and Severus hears Lucius moan with them.

“I thought you were going to keep my mouth busy,” he says, and his voice is more breathy than usual, more strained. Lucius looks at him, as if he’d forgotten, but he’s moving in the next second; straddling Severus’ upper chest and pushing his trousers out of the way so Severus can get to his cock.

Lucius is careful not to put his entire weight on Severus’ chest, but even then, it’s uncomfortable and awkward. The weight of both of them is almost too much, but the bad is outweighed by the good, by the pleasure, by the feel of Lucius’ shaft against his tongue. He takes as much as he can into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the head and lapping at the precome. His eyes shut, and he doesn’t see Narcissa wrap a hand around the curve of Lucius’ shoulder, doesn’t see her use him to steady herself, her free hand working her clit.  

She’s the first to come, her mouth open in a silent scream, her body jerking forward, and Severus follows seconds later, the clenching of her walls too much to bear. She rides him through it, milks him for every last drop, and then eases herself onto the ground next to him and watches as Lucius resumes his shallow thrusting, her eyes fixed on the way Lucius’ cock disappears further inside Severus’ mouth.

“Circe,” she murmurs. “You have no idea how hot this is.”

Lucius groans, quickening the pace, and Severus tries his best to take more, to take everything Lucius has to offer, but the angle is off, the positioning wrong, and when Lucius pushes too far in, he gags, chest vibrating with a cough, and— 

When Lucius comes, it’s on Severus’ tongue. Creamy white fills his mouth, stray drops coating his chin and cheek, and Severus swallows it just as he had everything else they’d fed him that afternoon. Lucius’ lips curl to a smirk, his finger swiping across the corner of Severus’ mouth to collect the extra drops. He holds it above Severus’ face and watches, mesmerised, as a pink tongue peeks through parted lips and wraps around his fingers, licking them clean.

“See?” Lucius says after, once they’ve all caught their breath. “I’m never wrong.”

Beside him, Severus and Narcissa sigh in unison.


End file.
